The embodiments herein relate generally to storage devices.
Individuals and companies often collect and process a plurality of items as part of their daily operations. These items may include mechanical fasteners such as screws, bolts or nuts, or electronic components such as capacitors, batteries, chips, or the like. It is critical for individuals to maintain an accurate count of the number of items stored at any given time to produce inventory records.
Current storage containers do not count the number of items stored therein unless a counter device is installed. However, these devices are limited because they do not effectively alert the user of the number of items stored both at the container site and a remote user location.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a storage apparatus with an item count feature that addresses the limitations of the prior art.